Pandora Hearts- Valentine's
by ClockworkXII
Summary: Happy Valentine's day everyone. This is just a short story about finding love. To be honest it was hard finding a partner for Gil I think I did well.


It was February and the snow had settled in at the Rainsworth manor Oz sat reading a book while the sound of pots and pans clashing came from the kitchen. Alice entered the room and heard the noise "What is seaweed head doing?" She asked annoyed by the loud noise she sat down by Oz who was still deep in his book. "Oz." Alice said shacking the boy but he didn't react he stayed just as stiff and in the same position. Alice pulled the book away from Oz making him lose both his place and his concentration "That was the good part." He protested as the book was taken away Alice glanced at it the part was near the end were the hero was in an epic duel with the villain so he could free the princess. She tossed the book to the side "What is seaweed head doing?" Alice repeated expecting an answer "He's making chocolate for Valentine's day." Oz explained happily "He's cooking up different batches and I'm tasting them to see how they are." Alice understood, maybe she could get some chocolate to. "Okay." Alice said wanting the candy but then something came to mind. "Hey Oz. What's Valentine's day?" Oz turned to her surprised then he smiled "Well it's a day were people who are in love give each other gifts and when you can show your affection towards someone. It's usually through gifts like chocolate and flowers." Alice thought for a second then snickered "Well I am a gift so you still need to get something for me then." She declared "What?" Oz asked not quite catching her meaning "I'm saying that since we're basically a couple you have to get something for me then." Oz blushed "That's not how it works." He said scratching his head "We're not really a…" He was interrupted by Alice who had given him a glare "The way Sharon explains it we are." She said "So there." Oz blushed harder and looked away "No fair." He muttered Alice pulled the Sharon card it was a move rarely done but a powerful one none the less. A second later Gil entered the room holding several samples of chocolate he was so flustered he didn't mention that Alice had shown up "They're done." He said panting "Alright let's dig in!" Oz declared the first batch was delicious and Gil was happy the second not as good but still good as the batches went on they declined more and more till even Alice spat a chocolate up Gil's happiness was replaced with despair "It's not good enough." He said weakly Oz got up and patted his back "It's ok." Oz said "The first batch was the best." "The first batch I bought from the store as a base line." Gil said sulking Oz blinked he messed up "Well…just keep practicing I'm sure you'll find the right recipe." Oz tried to encourage Gil while Alice ate the rest of the chocolates. A few seconds later Sharon and Break walked in to find a sulking Gil who Oz was trying to comfort and Alice still eating the chocolates. "Oh my. What's going on?" Sharon asked Alice got up "No more chocolate." She muttered "My stomach hurts." A second later she collapsed moaning Oz picked her up and carried her to the bathroom as Sharon consulted Gil "What happened?" She asked "I tried to make chocolate." Gil said teary eyed "For Valentine's day but it didn't work." Sharon was delighted to hear this "Oh you were making it for someone special?" She asked doing a small dance "Who is it, who is it? Oh how romantic." She giggled like a school girl. Oz walked back in holding up Alice who was dizzy after puking up her food the large amount of chocolates had made her stomach upset "What's going on?" Oz asked Break after sitting Alice on the coach "My lady has entered gone girly be careful what you say she might go on a romance rant. "That's it." Sharon declared happily she stood up triumphantly "I have decided that I am going to help you on your mission to make the most delicious chocolates ever." Alice groaned and flopped onto the coach "No more chocolate."

Several days passed and Valentine's day was drawing closer and closer and Gil became more and more nervous until it was the day before. They managed to make one final batch that was based off an old Rainsworth family recipe, but even with the perfect chocolates in hand Gil was still nervous. Oz on the other hand was at a lost he knew Alice knew little about the holiday and wouldn't care if Oz didn't do anything but he wanted to do something, something special. Sharon then told him of the Rainsworth Valentine's ball and he knew that that was it the perfect date, he wanted to make up for his coming of age ceremony they never really got to dance at it, so Oz asked for Sharon to help out but in secret the goal was to make sure Alice didn't find out.

The next day was Valentine's day and guests came to the Rainsworth manor from near and far they were greeted by Duchess Rainsworth and her granddaughter Sharon, much against her wishes Alice was bathed and forced to wear a dress she pouted that Oz never had to go deal with it. Gilbert was finely combed and dressed looking more than presentable for the ladies but he had only one in mind that night. The sun set and the ball had begun Alice had changed into a fancier dress it wasn't in her taste but it was red so bonus points man after man asked her to dance as she sat next to Sharon each one she refused pouting because of the absence of Oz, a second later someone appeared from the crowed and asked her to dance it was a boy about fifteen with golden hair and emerald eyes he smiled happily and had a light in his eye that no other person could share it was Oz. He was dressed to kill with his hair combed to the side he wanted nothing more than to look his best for her. Alice's eyes widened and she didn't say a word as he took her hand leading her to the dance floor. Gil stood on the balcony his stomach was in knots, she was beautiful with long golden hair and eyes of green she was Ada Vessalius sister to Oz and currently dating his brother Vincent. Gil approached her nervous but tried to look confident "Evening miss Ada." Gil said Ada turned to him surprised "Oh Gil." She said "It's nice to see you. How are you?" Gil smiled "I'm well how about yourself?" He held the box behind him nervously he fiddled with it "I'm doing well." She said happily "Vincent just went to get us some drinks." "Oh, that's nice." Gil said still smiling like an idiot he kicked himself for sounding like a tool "Yes." Ada said looking away blushing then she turned to him and whispered "Can I tell you a secret?" "Of course." Gil said foolishly "Well…I-I'm in love with Vincent." She said looking away blushing "And I feel like it's real I-I want to marry him." Gil's heart was crushed by her statement, he had loved Ada since they were children and it was his brother who beat him to the punch. "Oh." Gil said still wearing his smile trying to hide his sorrow "Well that's great…I…I must be off now." "Well alright then." Ada said smiling "I'll see you later." Gil turned and walked away a short time later Vincent walked up to her holding two drinks "Hey." He said greeting Ada he handed her the drink and asked "What did Gil want?" "I don't know." Ada said taking the drink "But he was acting weird. He also had a box of chocolates with him as well." "Oh." Vincent said smiling while in his head he screamed _How dense are you?_

As they danced Oz and Alice's eyes never left each other their hearts were dancing to the same beat as the song came to an end they came closer together sharing a kiss. Gil was devastated his heart broken he threw the chocolates onto a bench then sat next to him hanging his head it was about midnight and the song was coming to an end in a few minutes Oz and Alice would leave the ball room only to discover a broken and disheveled Gil crying in the corner like a baby. A few minutes passed by when Gil heard the sound of rustling paper and something being eaten he quickly looked up expecting to find Alice beside him eating something Oz not far from her, but to his surprise it was Echo sitting beside him wearing a blue dress and eating the chocolates. Gil didn't even get angry he just gave up "Echo, why are you here?" Gil asked he sounded pathetic and exhausted "Echo was forced to come here even though Echo didn't want to, Vincent made her anyway." Echo answered before returning to the chocolates "Oh." Gil said looking down again Echo turned to him "Did you make these?" She asked her dull voice had a slight hint of happiness "Yes." Gil said sighing he looked at Echo who was blushing but tried to hide it. "They're delicious." She said her blush deepened. "Ada was stupid to turn you away." Gil smiled a little "She loves Vincent." He said Echo finished the last chocolate and scooted closer to Gil before resting her head on his shoulder. Gil blushed as she rested her head "Echo…" He said "Can we stay like this at least till the party is over?" Echo asked "Echo would like that." "Sure." Gil said he blushed and wrapped his arm around her holding her close. After a few minutes they were joined by Oz and Alice then by Break and Sharon and for the rest of that night the six of them talked and sat by the fire feeling the old love, the new love, and the love they never knew they had.


End file.
